Christmas Dinner
by unbroken.dreams
Summary: A family Christmas dinner is in order and Snow and Charming are in for a surprise - because up until now they didn't know their daughter was dating someone. / Captain Swan Christmas Special. Oneshot.


I wanted to write a Christmas Oneshot and thanks to tumblr's princessdancedreams it ended up to be Captain Swan, including the whole Charming family, included its attachments xD

It's just something fun and romantic for the holidays, no drama. Sets after Season 3A but everyone got back to Storybrooke in their own body and no Curse needed to be undone. I hope you like it! Please R&R!

* * *

_**Christmas Dinner**_

Christmas has always been a wonderful time in Storybrooke. Of course Mary-Margaret as well as everyone else never got to enjoy it very much, because thanks to the curse they had all been miserable.

This year was different. The curse had been broken and Mary-Margaret could enjoy the decorated streets, the great tree next to the library and the snow, which had been falling for the past couple of days. It had turned Storybrooke into a true Winter Wonderland and everyone was in a Christmas Mood. Or at least by their standards. Rumpelstiltskin didn't jump through the streets, wishing everyone happy holidays, but he was seen with a smile on his lips more often than usual. Of course that could also be because he had Belle and Neal by his side.

Regina had changed very much in general. Ever since she helped them so much in Neverland they got along and not just for Henry's sake, but of course he was happy they did. Even Emma and Regina had formed a friendship with ups and downs. Hook had stayed in Storybrooke as well, no one minded him and he had even formed some friendships himself – he and Grumpy got along very well.

All the trouble of the past wasn't forgotten but forgiven and they had all begun to heal. Mary-Margaret couldn't be happier, even in the Enchanted Forest. They had decided not to go back, at least for a little while and she was okay with that, because all she needed to be happy were Emma and David.

Of course they hardly ever seemed to see Emma, nowadays. She never talked about were she was all the time or what she was doing. David assumed she'd patched things up with Neal, Snow disagreed. But it didn't matter. She was sure that whatever it was that Emma would tell them, once she was ready. And until then, they would wait.

Tonight, however, they were planning to have a nice family dinner. Tomorrow everyone would eat at Granny's but tonight it was just her family and Mary-Margaret was sure she'd treasure this evening for the rest of her life. David was worried. Even after all the positive changes he wasn't sure if everyone would get along if they were forced to sit through a dinner.

Up until now though everything was going just fine.

Regina had arrived early to help with the cooking while Henry was decorating and setting the table. They were expecting everyone else soon, including Emma, who technically lived here but hadn't been in the apartment all day.

Snow walked over to Henry and softly placed her hands on his shoulders. "Everything looks wonderful, Henry." She said as she looked at the table.

"Thanks." he said.

Henry went into the kitchen to see if Regina needed help with the roast but Snow barely noticed her telling him that she had it covered, because someone knocked on the door. Hoping it would be Emma (and not realizing that she wouldn't have to knock) she went to open it.

It were Rumpelstiltskin, Belle and Neal. They had become a little family of their own and Snow was so happy for them. While Gold had done some very questionable things in the past, he had a good heart. As well as Regina. Somewhere along the way they had just both forgotten but Henry had helped Regina to remember and Belle had been there for Rumpel.

They greeted each other and Mary-Margaret looked into the hallway for a moment. Still no sign of Emma.

"Are you missing someone?" Neal asked.

"Emma, actually. She promised she'd be here by now." She closed the door.

"Didn't you bring her?" David asked Neal.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Why would I?" His attention soon got caught by Henry who ran to hug him. "Hey, big guy" Neal said.

"I told you they weren't back together." Snow whispered to her husband who looked confused.

"Who?" Regina asked who appeared to have overheard them.

"Emma and Neal." Mary-Margaret replied and frowned when she saw and amused smile on Regina's lips. "What is it?"

"You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" David asked.

Regina seemed delighted. "Oh, this Dinner will be better than I thought. - You'll find out soon enough." she said and went to check the roast.

David sighed. "She might not be trying to kill us anymore but she sure enjoys torturing us whenever she can."

Mary-Margaret placed a kiss on the cheek. "Let her have her moment. It'll be our present for her." While she meant every word she was also desperate to know what Regina had been talking about. But for now she hoped that _soon enough_ would be really soon.

A little while later the roast was done and everyone had taken their seats. However the seat next to Mary-Margaret was still empty and now that everyone was sitting she also noticed: There were _two_ empty seats next to her.

Frowning she asked: "Henry, why did you set nine plates?"

"Uhm" he quickly exchanged uncertain looks with his father. "Be-cause we're nine people?"

A moment of uncomfortable silence later David asked: "Why do I get the feeling that everyone at this table knows something and Snow and I don't?"

As if to answer his question the door opened and Emma walked in. "Sorry! I know we're late but we got held up."

Snow was about to ask who she meant by we but the very next second Hook entered the apartment and closed the door behind him. He had started to wear normal clothes but he didn't let go of his hook. Still, right now Snow didn't really care for what he was wearing. It was him being here that had caused her mouth to drop open. Next to her David appeared to be frozen.

"Happy Christmas everyone!" Hook said with his arms wide open.

Smiling, Emma turned to him. "It's _merry_ Christmas."

"Oh. What was happy?"

"New Year."

"Right. Merry New Year everyone!"

Emma laughed and lightly hit the back of his head.

"I see you still haven't been able to teach him anything, even though he has been here for weeks." Regina said.

"We've been otherwise occupied." Hook said with a grin on his face and put an arm around Emma's waist, who didn't seem too happy with what he was saying between the lines and whispered something to him.

"FYI" Regina said in a low voice and leaned over to Snow. "_Soon enough_ just put an arm around your daughter. Merry Christmas!"

When David finally managed to take his eyes off of Hook and his daughter he asked: "How come everyone knew this and we didn't?"

Mary-Margaret got up and walked over to Emma. "That's right. Emma, how could you not tell us?"

Emma sighed. "I... didn't exactly _tell_ anyone. People just somehow found out and I figured sooner or later you would, too."

"You didn't even tell Henry?"

"She didn't have to." Henry said. "I was the one who told her to go for it."

"Indeed, he did." Hook said.

"A-and you're okay with this?" Snow asked Neal.

"Sure. I mean_ I_ wouldn't have gone for Hook, but-"

"Woh, we're entering weird territory here." Emma interrupted him and everyone laughed. Everyone except for Mary-Margaret and David, who were still in shock.

Emma took a step toward her mother. "I'm sorry. It's just I wasn't sure how you'd react and I thought if you found it out from someone else they might take the bullet for me."

Snow took a deep breath and placed her hands on Emma's arms. "We're your parents. We support everything that makes you happy. Does he?"

A smile, worth more than a thousand words, came across Emma's lips. "Very much."

Seeing her daughter this happy gave Mary-Margaret a certain piece. "I've never seen you like this."

"Well, I haven't felt like this before."

"Never mind me", Neal said with a grin on his lips, indicating that he was kidding. "I'm fine."

"I would think so, considering you just started dating Tink. Where is she, by the way?" Emma asked as she walked toward the table and sat down.

"The Blue Fairy wanted all of her Fairies to spend tonight together. But we'll see each other later." Neal replied.

Mary-Margaret smiled at the picture in front of her and was about to go back to the table herself, when Hook grabbed her by her arm.

"Now that you know..." he said in a low voice so that only she would hear it. "I've been meaning to ask your permission to do something. Or, to be exact..." using his Hook almost as elegant as a hand he managed to show her a small box which held a beautiful engagement ring. "... your permission to ask your daughter something. I understand that it is old-fashioned but I would like to have your blessing."

Snow gasped for air but then smiled. "You have turned my daughter into a happy young woman. How could I not give you my blessing?"

He smiled and tucked the box back in his pocket. "Do you think your husband will be as easily convinced?"

Looking at David (who might as well have fallen asleep with his eyes open, he still seemed to be in shock) Mary-Margaret said: "I'll work on him."

They both sat down at the table and the Dinner began. A Dinner, during which David awoke from his state of shock, just to fall into another one when a certain Pirate asked a certain question.

A question which was answered with "Yes!"

Snow had been right. She would treasure this evening for the rest of her life. And so would her daughter and her soon to be son in law.

* * *

With this in mind: Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year ;)


End file.
